The decission
by Isabel Guerin
Summary: Khivar wants Liz what with Max and Liz's daughter do to save her mom?


What happens when khivar decides that Liz is the only one he wants to end the war?  
  
No I don't own Roswell or any of the characters except Jill Nicole Evans, Jayson Kevin Evans, Katie Ann Guerin, Michael James Guerin Jr, Nicole Joy Whitman, Xander Zachary Whitman, Megan Jill Valenti, and Evan Jacob Valenti  
  
Rating PG 13  
  
**************************  
  
Note##  
  
Ok this is ten years in the future Alex wasn't killed Tess isn't evil M/L, Mi/M, A/I, K/T they each have kids and ya ##  
  
"" = out loud convo  
  
** = Telepathic  
  
'' = Thoughts  
  
## = Notes  
  
Oh ya J/M,M/J, N/E, K/X their 17  
  
***************************  
  
Evans House hold  
  
" MOM! DAD! Where are you !" Shouted Jill and Jayson as they entered the house threw the already open door  
  
" JILL! JAYS! Are our parents there?" Asked Evan Valenti  
  
" Ya mom and dad aren't home." Said Xander looking confused  
  
" Well come on then I have a weird ass feeling." Sighed Megan  
  
They entered the house to a sober picture. Their parents where sitting around like they normally did on holidays only not so happy  
  
" Mom whats going on?" Asked Katie nervously  
  
" Noting dear." Lied Maria Guerin her face extremely pale  
  
1 " Mom please?" Asked Megan  
  
" Really dear everything will be taken care of." Sighed Tess Valenti  
  
" Mom?" Asked Nicole  
  
1.1 " Coley if we wanted you to know then we would tell you." Snapped Isabel Whitwam  
  
1.2 * Mom please we have every right to know* Exclaimed Jill to her mother  
  
1.3 " Jillian Nicole Evans go to your room." Spat Liz Evans as her daughter near tears ran to her room locked and slammed the door behind her. Her boyfriend followed her up there.  
  
1.4 " Babe come on open the door they don't need this right now." Sighed Michael Guerin Jr. same as his father is every way  
  
1.5 Jill had already fallen asleep.  
  
1.6 " GUYS JILL WONT OPEN THE DOOR AND SHE PUT A FORCE THINGY OVER IT!" Shouted Michael to their parents and friends  
  
1.7 Jill's Dream ( One of her gifts is to see the past)  
  
2 Setting  
  
3 Liz and Max Evans are sitting in their living room  
  
4 " Hello your majesty." Sneered a figure and seeped into the room  
  
5 " You are you?" Asked Max pushing Liz behind him knowing that this wasn't a friend  
  
6 " Really Zan after all this time I thought you would recognize me in my true form." Laughed the man  
  
7 " Nikolas." Spat Liz with realization on her face  
  
8 " Yes human." Spat Nikolas again  
  
9 " Really Nick you must not be up with the times. Liz is Queen you should address her like wise." Sneered Max the best he could sneer  
  
10 " Oh so sorry your Majesties." Mocked bowed Nikolas there was an uncomfortable silence  
  
11 " Now to why I am here. Khivar knows that you have children Zan a beautiful lady Princess Jillian Nicole? And a handsome lad Prince Jayson Kevin? Correct? ( They looked horrified) My kings proposed an exchange you will have three days to decide if you decided sooner you may call on us. If your Queen returns as Khivar's wife he will leave the rest of you alone. Tata." Smirked Nikolas  
  
12 " WE have to warn the others!" Exclaimed Liz as both her and Max grabbed either the cell or house phone.  
  
13 " Marie don't ask questions just get Michael and get over here quick!" Exclaimed Liz as she hug up and called Tess  
  
14 " Tess no q's get Ky and get ova here!" Exclaimed Liz once again and hung up  
  
15 " Alex get Izzy over here now no time now!" Ordered Max and hung up  
  
Some time later  
  
" Whats going on?" Asked Michael as he and then rest of the group stormed into the Evans' Living room  
  
" Khivar wants Liz." Said Max blankly  
  
" What why?" Asked Maria the first to come out of shock  
  
" Nikolas says it's the only way to keep our children safe." Sighed Max as he tightened his hold on Liz  
  
" What are we gunna do?" Asked Isabel  
  
" I will……"  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Ok most of the story is in a dream  
  
Hope ya enjoyed  
  
Isabel Guerin 


End file.
